Echoes of Prometheus
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Axirpolitafix drifts into the lobby, tentacles clinking gently. Peliomn has just made it's way from the teleportation nexus into the lobby. Axirpolitafix sends ~Greetings. Are the supplies gathered for our project?~ Peliomn sends, ~Greetings, I have only witnessed the Ungstiri delivery, not any others that may have occured.~ Axirpolitafix sends ~What is the status of our supply collection effort?~ Toawa floats out of the teleportation nexus at a calm pace.. It floats toward the exit until it recognizes Peliomn, and shifts course to greet it. ~Greetings.~ Peliomn sends, ~We have the metals from Ungstir, after Cogsan and I arranged for the supplies to be delivered, and they have been... along with the warning to allow plenty of time for them to thaw, else they break... 50% more than requested granted from error. That is the limit of my knowledge on the effort, however.~ Axirpolitafix sends ~*emanates a growing sense of unease* But the electronics from Castor? The polydenum from Sivad...these things, you do not have?~ Peliomn sends, ~I have not witnessed the acquisition myself, or heard of them, which could mean for problems if we have not made the acquisition.~ Toawa senses the conversation, and stops, to avoid interfering in it.. Axirpolitafix sends ~*unease grows into virtual panic* Do you suggest we throw a lump of metal at the Moebius Effect to make it cease? Go at once! Acquire the remaining materials!~ Peliomn sends, ~Of course I do not advise this, and I will move to locate the materials at once as requested.~ Axirpolitafix turns and drifts away toward the Institute, waves of fearful horror ebbing off it. Peliomn sends, ~My training is as an engineer, not some biped business being...~ Now that the conversation is over, Toawa approaches Peliomn once again.. ~Greetings.~ Peliomn sends, ~Greetings... now, how do we go about aquiring the supplies, you have as much diplomatic experience as I do.~ Toawa sends, ~Did the Castori or Sivadians not reply, or are they just late?~ Peliomn sends, ~It seems I have no reply from them, or they have no contact with us, either way, we have problems... who to contact...~ Peliomn mentally sends the concept of going through the index of names in its brain. Toawa sends, ~Should we not contact the Ubercast and the King directly?~ ~We may wish to do that, time is short.~ Peliomn sends. Toawa hovers back and forth, toward the nexus.. ~Then we must do that. I think we should contact the Ubercast first; I imagine the electronics are holding up construction more then the polydenum at this point..~ ~Yes, yes...~ Peliomn sends, ~Or we could seperate ourselves, you go to Sivad, and I will proceed to Castor?~ it offers, ~Though a unified front would be more effective for offering the most details neccessary.~ ~Unified front? ... Yes, I suppose. The humans have such a saying.. Anyway, let us go.~ sends Toawa.. ~Although.. another possible source of polydenum comes to mind, but only as a last resort.~ ~Another source, in large quantities?~ Peliomn asks, floating to the nexus now. Toawa stops outside of the nexus, waiting for Peliomn to catch up.. ~It occurs to me.. That although polydemun is not as important to our economy as it once was, with the Hivers gone.. It still would have been for the other universe. Perhaps Earth has its own supply somewhere? Of course, if they did, it was probably destroyed.~ Peliomn moves along with Toawa, ~Quite... so we need to move to Castor then first, since there may be other ways to acquire polydenum.~ The two Centaurans move on to Castor in their search... - Castor - This rather unremarkable gray metal platform offers one of the most spectacular views on the planet, granting an expansive glimpse of the vast forest of blue-leafed banyan trees that drip thick branches like candles oozing hot wax in streaks and cooling. The tallest trees - which fall short beside the great arboreal grandfather that houses Ursiniru - climb to about four thousand feet. Wisps of smoke rise from cookfires around Lower Ursiniru and the surrounding trees. Today's Weather: Early morning showers with a low lying cloud cover the rest of the day. Fri Nov 15 20:10:10 3002 Insects chirrup and buzz in the starry shadows. Through the leaves, occasional glimpses of a spangled sky of stars and scattered moons can be seen. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Researcher Toawa Construction Hangar RACEWAY SIGN Embarkation Platform Kifnebble Resort Shuttle Call Post - Resort Transit Sign - READ THIS! SVD Spirit of Enaj Annabel Lee Refueling Console - Castor Ship Rental Console - Castor A group of Castori engineers are gathered around a jumpsail vessel. The rear equipment access hatches have been flipped open, and the Castori are currently arguing about something amongst themselves. Toawa sends to Peliomn, as they float away from the teleporation chamber, ~I wonder if the Ubercast will remember us from the meeting.. It could certainly help matters... Odd..~ Toawa mentally points out the Castori engineers.. ~I wonder what they are doing.. That looks like a transport. Perhaps they were just late, after all.~ Peliomn bobs a bit to Toawa, ~Quite, quite... Cogsan advises trying to emulate biped motions when about them, it may help comprehension, perhaps we should make a query of them? Or they could have no idea of this project.~ Toawa floats toward the engineers, but continues sending to Peliomn, only.. ~We should ask.. And as for what Cogsan said, I suppose it could, but the Castori are Gifted; I wouldn't think there would be much trouble understanding eachother.~ ~Quite, but they are still non-Centauran...~ Peliomn sends, following about still. The Castori continue hooting and whistling at each other, occasionally stopping to gesture pointedly at components within the equipment holds of the jumpsail vessel. Toawa reaches the edge of the ship's pad, and broadcasts to the Castori, ~Greetings. May we ask what you are doing? You seem to be having some trouble.. Is there any way we could help?~ Peliomn doesn't broadcast anything, instead letting Toawa handle this conversation. The Castori let their plaintive and angry hoots and whistles trail off as the Centaurans approach. One of the Castori, the leader of the group, it would seem, puffs his chest slightly and adjusts his heavily accessorized tool belt. "Hrmph. This is a Castori engineering matter. When we require an end to existence as we know it, we will call a Centauran." Toawa floats up a ways, and moves around the ship, in an effort to see inside.. While its doing that, it broadcasts, ~It is unfortunate that you feel that way.. Could you direct us toward the local government building? We must speak with the Ubercast at once..~ The Castori leader looks at the Centauran. Then he looks at the other Castori. They all begin to hoot laughter. Peliomn sends to the Castori about, ~Very well, you are willing to allow your spite against those that are not involved in the initiation of the effect to end your existance?~ it asks them, ~You may be showing your humor now, however, we offer you one chance to save yourselves, and you waste it on spite... you disappoint me as those that are gifted.~ Peliomn sends, ~We have assisted in the past about your psionic blocker problem, we have been to your diplomatic summits, and you /still/ want to try and end existance by not helping us... it is in your hands to send us a way to help... perhaps by showing us to the government building... it is not longer our fault if existance ends...~ then the strong point comes, ~Its /yours/.~ Toawa sends to Peliomn, ~Thank you.. I was a bit confused about how to proceed, and there's too much background noise to pick up anything from their minds.~ The Castori engineer gnashes his nubby teeth and turns his snout toward Peliomn. "Listen, don't try throwing a guilt trip on *us* for *your* errors, my friend. We aren't laughing because we think you're at all funny. We're laughing because, you see, we COULD show you to the government building and let you *wait* for the Ubercast, but you would be waiting at least one more month. He's hibernating." ~Then find us the coalition.~ Peliomn sends, ~And cease your mocking laughter.~ then to Toawa, ~For gifted these beings are most disappointing.~ The Castori engineer shakes his head. "Not tonight. The bigfurs are in consultations ... with various bottles of ale." He scratches his belly and yawns largely before continuing: "You here for anything special?" Toawa broadcasts to the Castori, ~Parts.. Electrical parts to construct the new device,~ and to Peliomn, ~Hmm.. Yes, they could have responded better..~ ~We would appreciate it if you could bring us to them, even inebriated is adequate.~ Peliomn sends. "Electrical parts?" the engineer wonders, his ears twitching and the furred skin over his lips snarling just a bit. "Conductors? Wiring That sort of thing? Generator works?" ~Amoung other things, yes..~ Toawa replies.. ~They were supposed to be sent to Centauri from here, but they never came, and we never recieved word.~ The engineer nods, jerking a furred thumb toward the jumpsail ship. "This ship hasn't been agreeing too well with your new Moebius Drive technology. We can't seem to get it to work. It's the one carrying your materials." Peliomn bobs a little, ~Yes, we would like various conductors, generators among other things... *a pause as a mental list is transmitted psionically, including the aforementioned items along with wiring.*~ another pause, ~Should I take a look? I am a certified engineer by training on Concordance.~ Toawa floats back down to Peliomn, settling down next to it.. ~As am I. We were sent to find out what was keeping the supplies.~ The Castori engineer mutters something in the hooting language. The others move away from the equipment casings. The engineer says, "Give it a try." Peliomn moves about the ship some, looking at it a moment, ~Should we find where the drive was installed?~ it suggests, then to the Castori, ~Has it ever worked before with this technology?~ it asks. The Castori engineer shakes his head. "Just as a jumpsail. We hadn't gotten the Moebius Drive working yet. We..." his voice trails off and he rubs his snout. "Well, it's not exactly from the factory, as it were." Toawa moves in closer to the ship, to look at it.. Peliomn moves in as well, ~Hmm, an unconventional job...~ it observes, ~Must we always do everyone else's engineering?~ it asks Toawa. ~Hmm.. Something doesn't look right..~ Toawa sends to Peliomn, and moves in a bit closere.. ~As for engineering, no.. Only when they don't come to us in the first place.~ Toawa gives a mental (Centauran equivilent to a) chuckle to that, to Peliomn. Toawa sends, ~Here it is.. The power and control connections are poorly done..~ Peliomn sends to Toawa, ~Quite...~ it observes afterwards, going to move the connectors back in their proper spots, largely with ease, ~That was not that difficult.~ it observes, ~This is why I suggested we go together, more than one is better than splitting into two, even if more time consuming.~ "So that's it?" the Castori inquires, poking his head around to look into the casing. "It works?" Toawa replies to Peliomn, ~Certainly.. I hope the problem with the Polydenum will be solved as easily.. Having to rely on my backup plan as the only source would not be good.~ As soon as it solidifies, the Solon floats upwards by a few feet, its three-hundred-sixty degrees of vision efficiently providing it with a view of its surrounding. ~It should function properly, provided efficent and proper operation.~ Peliomn explains to the Castori. "Right!" the engineer nods, then waves to the Castori pilot nearby. "All yours. Get her to Centauri, now!" The pilot nods and waddles toward the ramp. Toawa sends to Peliomn, ~It appears that the Solon has just arrived..~. It then sends to the Solon, ~Greetings. The ship launching behind us contains the parts from Castori.. Their Mobeus engine was poorly installed.~ ~I see.~ The Solon replies, floating toward Toawa and Peliomn, ~I am very pleased to hear of your success. What difficulties did you encounter?~ It inquires The Castori pilot disappears into the starship, and the boarding ramp retracts while the hatch seals. The engines whine to life. ~The Castori had our ship prepared.~ Peliomn explains, ~But the ship would not run due to improper wiring. The problem was efficently diagnosed and remedied.~ ~Commendable work. It would be best for us to proceed to Sivad now that things are under way here. We haven't much time.~ Solilopax states with some urgency. ~We will proceed immediately then.~ Peliomn responds, ~Do you have any knowledge of their progress?~ The Castori starship lifts off the pad and bolts toward the heavens. Toawa floats toward the teleportation system, and to the Solon. ~Yes.. Though, I think I might know of another, possible source, if Sivad will not give it to us.. But I am not certain, and it would probably be hard to obtain.~ ~It is always good to have a contingency plan. Sivad has, however, indicated its cooperativeness. We will attempt that location first.~ Solilopax states, extending its tentacles in the uncomfortable heat. It begins to float back toward the center of the landing pad. Peliomn moves along as well, ~Yes, let us move along then.~ it agrees. Toawa reaches the teleportation pads.. It sends, ~Yes. Let's.~ and disappears. After a quick trip to the Nexus, the Centaurans along with the Solon find themselves on Sivad... Independence Dome - Sivad - Translucent crystalline triangles of glass form the geodesic dome that rises high above the black-veined marble floor of the combination monument/spaceport. The outer wall of the dome is arrayed with ticket counters, luggage check-in and claim areas, and small eateries and taverns. The centerpiece of the facility is a sculpted white marble humanoid right hand, about fifteen feet tall, bearing a battered-looking chrome torch burning with an Eternal Flame. Today's Weather: Tornadoe warning is in effect throughout the day as winds exceed 50 mph. Fri Nov 15 15:14:36 3002 Ikeopo, the lifegiving star around which Sivad orbits, reaches its apex in the sky above. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Researcher Toawa Montevedo Street Solon Solilopax Landing Pad Sivad security forces Holoviewer - 13278 Plaque Toawa sends to the other two Centaurans, ~I have not visited Sivad before.. I hope one of you knows which way to go..~ Goddard steps through the security gate, heading towards the exit of the building. His concentration is mostly on the information displayed on a datapad and just enough concentration partitioned out to avoid walking into other people. The Centaurans do, of course, get some strange looks from local security forces, but no one makes an effort to stop the trio of unarmed aliens. Solilopax continues to drift through the dome. ~I believe this is the way.~ It suggests, not seeming entirely sure. Goddard steps onto Montevedo Street from the dome after the doors slide open with a WHOOSH! The sounds of traffic leak in from beyond. Peliomn follows along, ~Where are we proceeding to?~ it asks. Toawa follows behing the Solon, floating up above head level to avoid the crowd. ~My studies of the maps of Enaj has indicated that the government buildings are through the dome.~ Solilopax explains, floating outwards. Montevedo Street South - Sivad - The pedestrian walkways along busy Montevedo Street are impeccably maintained by hard-working crews of Specialists - shaved-scalped human clones with black ink tattoos emblazoned on their scalps, identifying them by number and bar code. On one side of the thoroughfare stands the massive crystalline structure of Independence Dome - a monument that has been shattered and rebuilt several times during its history. On the other side, an escalation ramp leads to the district hovercab platform. Patrol bots - orb-like and bristling with weaponry both non-lethal and deadly - keep watch over the shops, watching for shoplifters. Today's Weather: Tornado warning is in effect throughout the day as winds exceed 50 mph. Fri Nov 15 15:19:13 3002 Ikeopo, the lifegiving star around which Sivad orbits, reaches its apex in the sky above. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Solon Solilopax <139> Commerce House Doctor Goddard <152> Black and White Tavern Commander Wolstencroft <167> Semlier Optics Building Paramedic Laurie <171> Interstellar Transport Systems Sign: Sivadian Emergency Services <176> Hinode Holdings Building <178> KYF Enterprises <183> Sivadia Trust <194> A New Dawn Corporation North Isherwood Avenue Independence Dome Laurie hunkers down slightly as she walks when a gailing gust of strong wind blows down the street. Her hands slip out from her pants pockets and into her jacket pockets, pulling it tighter around her. The woman is just about nearing the Tavern on her walk. Goddard steps out of Independence Dome and into the wind. He makes a beeline for the Tavern, head still buried in the information on the datapad. Wolstencroft has just stepped out from the tavern. He's just removed a white handkerchief that was folded against the maroon backdrop of his uniform coat. Taking it, the man coughs fitfully once, then twice, into the napkin. A string of unsubstantiated, sour mumbling follows. Toawa floats out of Independence Dome with two other Centaurans. It is caught by the wind, and takes a moment to adjust to it... Solilopax drifts along, spinning slowly, its crystalline eyes searching the passer-bys. It gestures toward Wolstencroft pointedly with a tentacle. Peliomn follows the other Centaurans along, allowing the Solon to lead. Toawa moves with the Centaurans, its tendrils blowing around in the strong wind. "Bloody weather," Wolstencroft grouses in his typical accent as he uprights himself. Taking a moment to step away from the doorjam to clear traffic, the commander begins the endeavor of refolding the handkerchief just so to place it back into the pocket. Toawa manages to switch on its vocalizer, but its words become tinny sounds upon the wind.. Glancing up, Laurie quickly scans over the route ahead of her. Her eyes are about to fall back to the pavement, when suddenly the young woman comes to a grinding halt. The sight of the three floating jellyfish beings is worth a double take, and she stands there unmoving, her jaw dropping slightly. Solilopax activates its vocalizer, addressing Wolstencroft as it floats toward him. "Hello." Toawa sends to its companions, ~I think we should try to find a calmer place to discuss this with them.. My vocalizer is set for Sanctuary, where we don't have so much wind..~ Rytorth walks out of the Independence Dome, growling softly to herself. Her tail flicks and, asides from pulling away the occasional paper that hits her in the snout, the Grimlahdi ignores the wind and debris. Wolstencroft looks up from the napkin. He squints mistrustfully at the three floating "aliens," and after a brief recoil, asks with a tinge of surliness, "Yes, good day. What may I assist you with." His reply is lacking in any qualitative inflection whatsoever. Peliomn sends to Toawa, ~They're bipeds, do not worry about it.~ it observes, ~And the Solon should speak, we are only amatuer diplomats in comparison, more like hobbyists.~ Toawa thinks about this, and replies to Peliomn, ~You are right..~ It spends a few moments looking for a likely calm area, by a wall or ceiling of a nearby building, but does not find a satisfactory one. ~You have been successful with the Castori, who surely represent a worse challenge. I welcome your assistance.~ Solilopax sends to Pelimon and Toawa. It then answers Wolstencroft's question, "I am Solon Solilopaxillthrixian. This world has offered to assist us by providing us with polydenum. We need this substance urgently. Who should I speak with?~ Laurie takes a tentitive step backwards away from the aliens, her movements looking sluggish and slow, as she's not able to do too much more than shake like a leaf. ~Perhaps attempt to contact Councillor Waldorf, or Chamberlain then.~ Peliomn offers a couple names, ~The trade and exchequer, respectively.~ Wolstencroft is standing outside the Black and White Tavern before the three Centaurans. Laurie is just a little ways from the Black and White Tavern, to the northern side. Wolstencroft stares blankly at Solilopax for the slightest of moments. He purses his lips in such a fashion to convey a mild sense of surprise. "Well, I... would suggest the government house." He adds a prefunctory, "Sir." Rytorth notices the group outside the tavern, tasting the air as she heads towards the place. She spots Laurie, watching the woman quietly and tilting her snout to one side. Toawa moves one of its tendrils up to its breather, to attempt to adjust its vocalizer.. The wind, however, blows the tendril away several times before the job is completed. Solilopax pauses for a moment, merely floating in the air as it silently recieves a transmission through some of the communications equipment located in its collar. "I have just been informed that our cargo vessel has landed. We must oversee the transfer of the polydenum to the vessel." ~So this was being taken care of... why do bipeds never inform us of these things.~ Peliomn asks the others that are gifted. Toawa begins moving toward Independence Dome.. ~Good.. I do not like this wind; it is very uncomfortable.~ Laurie doesn't seem to notice the approaching reptilian looking at her, her own eyes frozen on the jellyfish. She attempts another step back, but the wind doesn't want to cooperate, almost blowing her off her feet and forcing her to remove her hands from her pockets to steady herself. Rytorth pauses about a foot or so away from Laurie, just watching her silently. The Grim's tail flicks and she hisses softly to herself - but the sound is lost in the wind. If Ry sees it to be neccessary, she'll help steady Laurie. Again, more staring from Wolstencroft. He reaches up with his right hand to steady his cover. The other hand gestures toward the towering figure of the rebuilt Independence Dome. "The spaceport is behind you," he reports. Solilopax waves a tentacle at Laurie slowly, bobbing in acknowlegement to Wolstencroft. ~We will return to the spaceport, then. Thank you for your assistance.~ ~Yes, Toawa, it is terribly warm.~ Peliomn sends to Toawa, agreeing silently. Toawa quickly floats into the spaceport, without waiting for its companions. Wolstencroft conveys no reply to Solilopax, opting instead to track the movements of the Centaurans with the telltale mistrustful squint. His hand remains on his cover. As the Centaurans begin to depart, Laurie seems to start to relax for a moment regaining her balance. Her reprieve is only brief, however, as she becomes aware of Rytorth in close proximity to herself. Swallowing hard, Laurie tries to speak, well, more like scream, but fails miserably at it. Toawa reappears from within the Dome, hovering in the doorway. Rytorth sighs softly, the sound seeming more like a hiss, "Why do you keep doing that? I'm not going to hurt you...but I don't think I got your name yesterday. Mine is Ry of Clan Torth - yours is..?" She gazes at Laurie, dead grey-silver eyes watching the human. Solilopax seems satisfied, and floats into the dome, following Toawa The Solon stays on Sivad now, while Peliomn and Toawa make their way to the Centauran lab to build a second Moebius device... Laboratory Several lab tables are arranged throughout the room. Each table has a black top, certain gas and electrical feeds, and a computer unit. By the front of the room, one table has been set apart from the others, and has a large projection screen behind it. The pressure in this room is slightly lower then the rest of the institute, which causes a slight whistling sound to be generated by the door. Its sterile, airtight partition appears to be habitable for offworlders. It features numerous surgical implements and two padded tables. Sat Nov 16 08:22:14 3002 Contents: Exits: Scientist Axirpolitafix H Hallway Axirpolitafix is busily doing the Centauran equivalent of pacing: Drifting in an invisible queue, tentactles tinkling, emanating worry. The Ungstiri metal sits in crates off to the side. Peliomn moves in with Toawa into the lab, then to Axirpolitafix, ~The electronics should be here soon, along with the polydenum in under 20 minutes provided they hurry.~ Toawa thinks for a moment.. ~Actually, the electronics could be here already. They left a while ago, and we did not check the landing pads..~ Axirpolitafix sending off meager waves of relief, Axirpolitafix drifts toward the two newly arrived Centaurans. ~That is excellent news. Now, I must rely on you to build the device. First, you must study the instructions on each of my tentacles carefully. Another prisoner in the mines helped me etch them, and put some where I could not see them. Can you do this?~ ~Of course, I will see an transmit the information to you as well then.~ Peliomn answers, seeming a bit thankful for being able to remember instructions with ease. Toawa floats toward Axirpolitafix, to study the plans.. ~Yes, as will I..~ Peliomn, it would seem, is more of a fixer than a diagnosis guy. He can read the instructions clearly enough, but how they come together makes little sense to him. Toawa seems to be having better luck in that regard. Peliomn reads the instructions, sending them to the other Centaurans to help analyze them for itself. Toawa reads off the information, sending it to Axi as it does so.. Occasionally it pulses some amazement.. ~Interesting... Amazing... Hmm.. seems obvious when you think of it that way...~ and so on. Toawa finishes reading.. ~Incredible.. My parent would be very interested to read this sometime.. Would have been, if not for its condition.~ Axirpolitafix drifts over toward the electronics crate, which the Castori are taking off a hoversled. ~Our thanks to your people.~ It rotates, sending waves of concern toward Toawa. ~Condition?~ Peliomn moves back, watching, the other Centaurans and 'listening,' but it does not send much just now. The Castori, having made their delivery, hoot and whistle, then take their hoversled and depart. Apparently, the cold weather doesn't suit them much. ~Age..~ Toawa replies.. ~It is over 350 years old, and has unfortunately developed Zaenexionzil's Syndrome.. It sometimes goes for weeks in catatonia.. With only an hour of lucidity between the cycles..~ Toawa continues.. ~Soon, I will bring it back for the next Cycling. It has expressed its wish to see the Homeworld one last time.~ ~You have my sympathies,~ Axirpolitafix replies, telekinetically lifting the lid of the electronics crate. ~However, our duties here are most pressing. Begin opening the crates containing the metals.~ Peliomn moves as well, going to lift the lid on the metals, still, it does not send anything to the others as it focuses on the new task. Toawa floats over to the mineral crates, and begins opening them and removing the minerals, while simultaenously sorting them into the proper work areas. Axirpolitafix uses his telekinetic abilities to draw the electronic components from the crate, and drifts toward another work table. ~Using the instructions you received from my tentacles, proceed to build the hull of the Moebius Device.~ Peliomn begins to use to instructions, placing various metals in their places, holding them by psionics while it prepares to secure them. Toawa telekinetically calls over the tools that it will need. Once they arrive, it helps Peliomn with the construction of the hull. While Peliomn and Toawa continue to work, a couple of Sivadians in atmosphere suits arrive with a hoversled bearing the crates of polydenum matrices. Peliomn continues to hold the hull in place, waiting for Toawa to use to tools to secure them. Axirpolitafix uses its telekinetic abilities to place the electronics bundle on a worktable, and then drifts toward the Sivadians. ~Our thanks to your world for this assistance. You have done the galaxy a great service.~ The Sivadians in their atmosphere suits just sniff and head off, abandoning the hoversled. Apparently, they don't need it. Toawa works to seal the parts together, being careful to inspect each joint carefully for any deformations, and the one or two that it comes across are immeadeatly corrected. Peliomn stops holding the frame parts together, letting the joints do that job now, but still keeping the device up as needed. Axirpolitafix drifts back toward the hull, inspecting the work. ~Masterfully done. This appears to be most elegant, yet sturdy. Now, you must install the electronics bundle into the wiring cavity.~ Toawa completes the final joint, and after some extra inspection, puts the metalworking tools away. It then turns its attention to the electrical equipment, which it brings over to the work area. Peliomn moves upwards now, still holding the frame, ~Go ahead, I will assist if needed.~ it offers. Toawa studies the electronics closely, for several minutes. It then proceeds to mount some of the larger, less configurable components into the hull before turning its attention to the smaller control sections. Peliomn continues the task of keeping the structure up, allowing Toawa to work. Toawa forgoes the use of its tendrils, using them only to hold the components, while it moves wires and jumpers on the control boards telekinetically.. Occasionally it pulls another part from the tables laden with components, and adds it onto the growing device. Axirpolitafix moves around the device, studying the work the other two Centaurans have done. It emanates waves of hopefulness and pleasure. ~I could only have done it .37561 percent better myself.~ ~We apologize for earlier's problems, but I offer thanks for the compliment.~ Peliomn sends to Axirpolitafix. The tables eventually empty, except for a few unneeded parts, and Toawa carefully moves the finished control system into the housing, and connects it to the larger operating boards. ~I was rather panicked earlier,~ the scientist replies. ~I am scarcely worthy of criticizing anyone, considering that I am the source of this catastrophe.~ He emanates a wave of melancholy, the Centauran equivalent of a sigh, and then drifts toward the polydenum crate. ~Our final task is to insert the polydenum matrices.~ Peliomn begins to move the polydenum matrices into the Moebius device, conducting their placement slowly and carefully. Toawa lifts another matrix, carrying it to the device, and waits for Peliomn to finish with its. Peliomn moves off a bit as its matrix is place in properly, after a brief check of them. Toawa moves forward to install its martix, working carefully to ensure its proper handling. Axirpolitafix drifts toward the hulking Moebius Device. ~No one must touch it. No one must activate it. Not until we have moved it to the proper place, at the proper time. Is that understood?~ Waves of foreboding emanate from the scientist. ~Understood.~ Peliomn sends, ~Should I stay here to stand watch over it?~ it offers assistance in this regard. Axirpolitafix bobs slowly. ~We all should.~ Toawa backs away from the device, and moves toward the door, to act as sentry.. ~I shall wait here.~